The Land Before Time (Spyro Style)
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Spyro is on a lonely journey to the Valley of Warfang after his mother died. Along the way, he meets five new friends: A dark dragon named Cynder, a water dragon named Wendy, an earth dragon named Elliot and a needle dragon named Sharp. Will they get to the Valley of Warfang? Or end up eaten by Gnasty Gnorc?
1. Prologue and Cast

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the prologue and cast to the Land Before Time (Spyro Style). I had this idea this entire month.**

**Spyro: Didn't you say you were also doing a story taking place many years after Cynder and I beat Malefor?**

**Me: Yes, of course. But I'll do that later on while I'm at my grandma's place this weekend.**

**Cynder: Good idea, you'll have solitude there sometimes while other times you'll stay with your grandfather to watch his animations on Blender.**

**Me: Yes, I can't wait to watch them. My grandpa is quite a graffic designer. So here's the prologue and cast. Enjoy.**

Spyro as Littlefoot

Cynder as Cera

Wendy as Ducky

Elliot as Petrie

Sharp as Spike

Gnasty Gnorc as Sharptooth

The Chronicler as the Narrator

The Chronicler: Once upon the same Earth, beneath the same sun, long before you, before the ape and the elephant as well. Before the wolf, the bison, the whale, in the time of the dragons. Now the dragons were of two kinds. Some had small sharp teeth and ate leaves and fruit. Some had big sharp teeth for eating young dragons. Then it happened that the leaves and fruit began to die. The mighty dragons had go somewhere else. Some of the dragon families set out for the west, searching for the Valley of Warfang, a place that was still lush and green. It was a journey for life. It was march of many dangers, giant gnorcs hurt the families, they had to be careful to hatch their young.

(First member of the five dragon children was a young water dragon named Wendy. She had blue scales, dark blue eye and two bright blue horns on her head. She was cheerful and very fun to be with but also very curious. After she hatched, she saw a butterfly, flying by and chased it but her mother caught her before she got into danger. Then her mother took the water dragon to her five brothers and sisters. The second dragon of the five dragon children was a dark dragon named Cynder. She had markings on her forehead, shoulders and back. She was nice at times, but she was also a bossy dragon claims she doesn't need help to do anything.)

The Chronicler: Some of the dragons were born without fear.

(Suddenly it began to rain and thunder. The third dragon of the five dragons was still in his egg, a rare purple dragon. Suddenly, a gnorc was a about to take the dragon's egg, but the mother hit the gnorc, catching him off guard and throwing the egg. The egg rolled away until it landed next to a couple of lizards and those two jumped away.)

The Chronicler: One family had only a single baby. Their last hope for the future. And they called him...Spyro.

(Spyro was a purple dragon with gold horns and a gold underbelly and purple eyes.)

Mother: Here I am.

(Spyro's mother was a light purple dragon with a yellow underbelly and horns and light purple eyes. She giggled as Spyro was cowering away, confused about this new place he was in. Then the mother picked Spyro up and then the little dragon saw more creatures. Then Spyro hid behind his mother's leg.)

Mother: Don't be frightened. Come out.

(Spyro peeked out of his mother's leg and saw some creatures coming to him. The little dragon was confused but scared to see the creatures and ran but tripped. So Spyro's mother picked him up and put him on her back.)

The Chronicler: All that Spyro lived with was his mother, grandmother and his grandfather. He knew them by scent, by sight and by their love. He knew they would be together always.

Mother: Now, you be careful, my little Spyro.

Spyro: *Yawns and falls asleep*

Grandma and Grandpa Dragon: *Chuckles*

Mother: Beautiful, little Spyro.

**Me: Man, I always loved the beginning of the Land Before Time, it was cute.**

**Spyro: And this story is perfect. I think it's a very nice beginning.**

**Cynder: I agree. You're quite a writer, Emilie, no wonder people really like you and added you as their favorite writers.**

**Me: I know, it's like back at school. People really liked me for everything about me, my personality, my hard work and even how I'm able to give advice when people are in trouble. So don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1:Spyro's Loss

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to the Land Before Time (Spyro Style). This next part was always the saddest part of the Land Before Time.**

**Spyro: Yes, I heard a lot of people saying they always cry when they see this next part of the movie.**

**Cynder: Did you think of it sad when you were little, Emilie?**

**Me: Yes, and I still think of it sad today. I have the movie on DVD, so I can watch it on a DVD player instead of a VCR. And here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Three years later**

Spyro: Mama, is this all we have to eat?

Mother: Oh, I'm sorry, my dear. The land has been changing. That is why we must walk as long as we can each day until we reach the Valley of Warfang. Spyro! Quickly, come here. Look, up there. A dragon fruit. It is very special.

(She picked up the fruit off the tree branch and gave it to her son.)

Spyro: *Giggles* A dragon fruit!

Mother: Yes. It is very special. It will help you grow strong. Where we are going, there are so many fruit.

Spyro: *Giggles some more*

Mother: *Chuckles* The Valley of Warfang is filled with food with this. More than you can ever eat, filled with fresh cool water that you could ever drink. It is a wonderful, beautiful place where we can live happily with many of our own kind.

Spyro: Gee, when will we get there?

Mother: The sun will pass us many times. And we must follow it each day until it reaches sunset.

Spyro: Have you ever seen the Valley of Warfang?

Mother: *Turns to Spyro* No.

Spyro: Well, how do you know it's really there?

Mother: Some things you see with your eyes. Others you see with your heart.

Spyro: *Sigh* I don't understand, mama.

Mother: *Chuckles* You will, my son. You will.

(Spyro was about to eat the fruit his mother gave him when he heard laughing. He followed the sound and spotted a female dragon with black scales, white markings on her face, back and shoulders and three horns on both sides of her head. She was playing with her father when she spotted a bug and chased it until she rammed her head against a rock. She was close to catching the bug, but it sprayed her face with bug juice.)

Spyro: *Laughs*

Cynder: What are you laughing at?

Spyro: *Gasp*

(Then Cynder kicks the dirt with her back legs and Spyro does the same and the two dragons charged at each other. But then Cynder's father stopped the dragons from their little game.)

Mother: Spyro!

Cynder's father: Come, Cynder. Dark dragons do not play with light dragons.

Cynder: *Spits at Spyro*

Mother: Spyro!

Cynder: Dark dragons do not play with light dragons!

(Then Spyro's picked up the young dragon but the dragon was confused on Cynder and her father's terms.)

Spyro: Light dragon? Mama, what's a light dragon?

Mother: Why, that's what we are, dear.

Spyro: Oh. But why can't I play with that dark dragon? We were having fun.

Mother: Well, we all keep to our own kind. The dark dragons, the needle dragons, the water dragons, the earth dragons...we never do anything together.

Spyro: Why?

Mother: Well, because we're different. It's always been that way.

Spyro: Well, why?

Mother: *Chuckles* Oh, don't worry so much. When we get to the Valley of Warfang, there will be many, many light dragons for you play with.

Spyro: *Sigh* I wish we were there now.

Mother: It's a long way yet. Past the rock that looks like a dragon, pass the great volcanos. Still a long way, but we'll get there.

(That night, Spyro and his family was taking a rest for the night until a strange creature flew around and a frog ate it and jumped to Spyro, scaring him. Then the frog jumped away.)

Spyro: Hey, little frog, come back! Hey!

(Suddenly Spyro heard a familiar voice.)

Cynder: You again? Go away! That's my frog!

Spyro: I saw it first.

Cynder: Well, he's in MY pond.

(Then the kids went into a place filled with bubbling water. Then Spyro bumped into Cynder, causing the frog to divide in the bubbles. So the kids popped the bubbles like a little game.)

Cynder: Hey this is fun.

(The kids forgot that they hated each other as they played this game. But then a shadow appeared and an earthquake occurred. The kids stopped and saw the source of the shadow.)

Cynder: *Gasp* GNASTY GNORC!

Spyro: HELP! MAMA! HELP!

(The kids ran off to a prickle bush so the evil gnorc won't be able to find them without getting hurt. Gnasty sniffed around the bush until he reached the bottom and almost caught the young dragons. When he gave up, the kids got away.)

Spyro: This way.

Cynder: Mm-mm. (Runs off)

Spyro: COME BACK! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! (Runs another way)

(As Spyro was getting away from the gnorc, he got stuck to a prickly vine but got away before Gnasty could hurt him. The kids got away but Gnasty was still hot on their tail. Then a tail hit the gnorc, knocking him against a boulder.)

Spyro: Mama?

Mother: Run! Run!

(The dragon fought the monster to protect Spyro and Cynder, using her tail often to push the gnorc away. But after a few pushes, Gnasty pulled a chunk of the dragon mother's flesh, leaving her weak but she managed to push him into a hole. But that didn't stop him, he kept chasing Spyro and Cynder down as the earth began to quake again. The kids got on Gnasty's foot and were about to fall into the inside of a canyon but Spyro's mother saved the two dragons from falling with Gnasty, who tumbled to his doom. Then Cynder went to find her family.)

Cynder: DADDY! (Slips but gets away in time to get to safety)

The Chronicler: At this time of the clash of continents, a great earthquake split the land. Families were divided, families were cutting two, Spyro was separated from his grandparents.)

Cynder's father: CYNDER!

Cynder: MAMA! DADDY!

The Chronicler: Cynder was on one side of the divide, her parents were on the other.

(That night, Spyro was looking for his mother in worry.)

Spyro: MAMA! MAMA! MAMA, WHERE ARE YOU?

Mother: *Moans*

Spyro: Mama! Mama, please get up.

Mother: I'm...not sure I can, Spyro.

Spyro: Yes you can. Get up.

(Spyro's mother struggled to get up but failed, making poor Spyro worried.)

Mother: Dear, sweet little Spyro, do you remember the way to the Valley of Warfang?

Spyro: *Begins to cry* I guess so. But what do I have to know? You got to be with me!

Mother: I'll be with you...even if you can't see me.

Spyro: What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you.

Mother: Spyro, let your heart guide you. It whispers...so listen closely.

(Spyro's mother let out her last breath as Spyro continued to cry. So the young dragon began his long, lonely journey.)

**Me: Man, poor Spyro. Losing his only family, this would probably be like if Ignitus didn't take Spyro's egg away and it didn't get broken by Gaul.**

**Spyro: Except losing a family member. The only similarity I see is a lot of fighting.**

**Cynder: I do, too. Do you, Em?**

**Me: Yes, I always knew that violence would always be seen in movies involving some things seen in the Land Before Time and war movies like Pearl Harbor. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Wendy and Elliot

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to the Land Before Time (Spyro Style). I'm still thinking ideas for the sequel to Sonic and Spyro.**

**Spyro: Good luck, Em. I know you'll do a good job. You always have.**

**Cynder: Yes, I've seen your stories and they are fantastic. I'm sure the sequel will be nice.**

**Me: I'm sure it will, too. I am quite talented, and thank The Lord I'm not the only one who is a talented writer. So here's the story. Enjoy.**

(The next day, Spyro was still mourning for his mother. Then he slipped and landed on an old dragon's back. The dragon woke up.)

Bruno (Rooter): Hey. What's going on here?

Spyro: *Whimpers*

Bruno: What's your problem? You're not hurt.

Spyro: It's not fair. She should have known better. That was Gnasty Gnorc. All her fault.

Bruno: All who's fault?

Spyro: Mama's.

Bruno: Oh. I see. I see.

Spyro: Why did I wander so far from home? (Continues crying)

Bruno: Aw, it's not your fault. It's not your mother's fault. Listen, you pay attention to old Bruno. It is nobody's fault. The great circle of life has begun. But you see, not all of us arrive together at the end.

Spyro: What'll I do? I miss her so much.

Bruno: But you'll always miss her. But she'll always be with you as long as you remember the things she taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart. For you are still a part of each other.

Spyro: My tummy hurts.

Bruno: Well, that will go in time, young dragon. Only in time.

(Then Bruno walked away as Spyro was still crying. After walking a while, six young earth dragons were arguing over a piece of fruit but a gnorc ate the fruit. Then the dragons' mother gave them each a fruit and lead them to a place with plenty. Then the youngest earth dragon saw Spyro.)

The Chronicler: At first, Spyro could only think about his mother. He somehow ignored his hunger and forgot about the Valley of Warfang and to somehow reach it.

(The earth dragon gave Spyro his piece of fruit, but Spyro only turned his head away, making the earth dragon feel bad for him. As Spyro walked farther, he was in complete despair until a message leaf appeared behind him. Then Spyro heard his mother's voice.)

Mother: Dear Spyro, do you remember the way to the Valley of Warfang? Follow the sun past the great rock that looks like a dragon and past the great volcanos. I'll be in your heart, Spyro. Let your heart guide you.

(Spyro picked up the leaf and continued his lonely journey. Then he thought he saw his mother.)

Spyro: *Gasp* Mama. MAMA! *Giggles* MAMA, IT'S YOU! Wait, mama. Wait!

(Finally Spyro realized it was his shadow that appeared on the rock wall. Spyro was back to being sad.)

The Chronicler: And Spyro knew for certain he was alone and that the Valley of Warfang was far away and the journey there was perilous. He would have to journey there or the chain of life will be broken.

Spyro: Cynder! Cynder, hello.

Cynder: What do you want!

Spyro: Um...nothing. Where are you going?

Cynder: I'm going to find my own kind. They're on the other side.

Spyro: I looked all over here. You can't climb the other side.

Cynder: Maybe YOU can't. (Scoots Spyro over)

Spyro: Wait! I'm going to the Valley of Warfang. We could...um...help each other!

Cynder: Hmp. Dark dragons *Grunts* does not need help from a light dragon.

(She kicked dirt in Spyro's face but slipped down the canyon.)

Cynder: *Screams*

Spyro: Well, at least we wouldn't be alone!

Cynder: Well, when I find my sisters, I won't BE alone. So go away. Dark dragons can be very dangerous. And they only talk with other dark dragons and they only travel with other dark dragons.

(So Spyro continued his long, lonely journey realizing his mother's words, a light dragon can't be friends with different element dragons. Then Spyro came upon a pond and rested there until a young water dragon found and him.)

Wendy: Hello. *Pauses* I said 'hello'. *Pauses* What is your name? *Gasp* Maybe you cannot talk yet. Huh? Huh?

Spyro: Don't you know anything? Light dragons don't talk to...uh...whatever you are.

Wendy: Me? I'm a light dragon, too. See? I have light scales like you. *Sigh* Alright. I am not a light dragon, I'm a water dragon. And I am all alone. Yes I am. I lost my family in the big earthquake.

Spyro: Um...you want to go with me?

Wendy: YES! Oh, yes yes yes. I do, I do.

Spyro: *Chuckles* Alright, come on. But you have to keep up.

Wendy: Oh, I will keep up. Yes I will. Where are we going?

Spyro: To the Valley of Warfang. I'm not going to stop until I find my grandparents.

Wendy: Um...do you think my family went to the Valley of Warfang, too? Huh?

Spyro: Hm...maybe. My mother says all the dragon families are going.

Wendy: Oh, I hope. I hope. I hope.

Spyro: *Ahem* My name is Spyro.

Wendy: Mine is Wendy. Yep, that's what it is. Yep yep yep.

(Then Wendy skipped around behind Spyro and he joined along and Wendy was scatting a song as well and went under Spyro, making the young dragon laugh.)

Wendy: Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back. *Giggles*

(Suddenly the two dragons' stomachs began to rumble.)

Wendy: *Giggles* My stomach is talking. *Giggles*

Spyro: Mine, too. *Spots a fruit in a tree* Hm...I wonder what this tastes like. *Pulls that fruit*

(Then Wendy heard a scream, coming from the fruit tree.)

Wendy: The tree is talking.

Spyro: *Keeps pulling* No it isn't.

Wendy: You shouldn't eat from a talking tree. Nope nope nope.

(Suddenly a young earth dragon came out of the tree and landed on Spyro's snout, making him scream. Wendy took cover as the earth dragon fell and created a hole in the ground. Wendy went to see the dragon.)

Wendy: Who are you? Huh?

Elliot: M-m-my name's Elliot.

Wendy: *Giggles* Elliot, huh? Cute name. *Giggles*

Elliot: I flew?

Wendy: No, you fell.

Elliot: I FELL! *Groans*

Wendy: You cannot fly? Then how did you get way up there?

Elliot: I climbed.

Spyro: But you're a dragon not a gnorc.

Elliot: Hard thing to fly. (Tries to fly but falls again)

Spyro: I guess it is. We can't do it yet.

Wendy: Nope, we can't do that yet alright. *Giggles*

(With Cynder, she was deep inside the canyon, standing on a creature who's lower body was facing upwards. Cynder slipped and saw what the creature was. It was Gnasty Gnorc!)

Cynder: *Screams*

(Cynder ran off to find someplace to hide. But when she took a peek, she saw the Gnasty was unconscious. So Cynder ran against Gnasty's face with her little horns. She kept doing this until Gnasty woke up!)

Cynder: *Screams*

(Then the young dragoness ran off again this time not looking back.)

**Me: Never tease a bad guy, Cynder. He might try to hurt you. Like how Cera was almost hurt by Sharptooth in the movie. That was part was always my favorite part.**

**Spyro: Mine, too. I love Cera's evil grin she made as she charged at Sharptooth.**

**Cynder: I heard you did a story like this TNBC style.**

**Me: Yes I have, I'm going to make the fourth sequel to the story during Thanksgiving. It will be called the Haunted Island. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sharp and Rest for the Night

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to the Land Before Time (Spyro Style). I finally thought of what to be for Halloween this year.**

**Spyro: Really? What are you going to be?**

**Me: I'm going to be you, Cynder.**

**Cynder: I thought you said there might be kid costumes for that.**

**Me: Yes, but I got creative. I have bought devil horns for your horns and black wings for your wings. I just need four more horns, paint for my face and a headband so the horns won't slip off. So here's the story. Enjoy.**

(Back with Spyro, Wendy and Elliot, they continued their journey as Wendy was humming. Suddenly Spyro heard a growl.)

Spyro: Sh! Quiet. Stay down.

(The kids hid behind a root and saw a gnorc passing by. When the gnorc lost sight of the kids, they got out of the root and continued on. Then Elliot jumped on Spyro's head.)

Spyro: Ow! Hey! Elliot, get off!

Elliot: You have nice scales, purple boy.

Spyro: My name is not purple boy. My name is Spyro.

Elliot: Hm...Spyro?

Spyro: Are you just gonna stay up there?

Elliot: Hm...yes.

Spyro: Well, you can't! You're tearing my dragon leaf!

Wendy: It is very special. Very. His mother gave it to him. She did.

Elliot: Mother's present is very important. Oh yes. I'll keep it safe. Nobody touch.

Wendy: Yes, Elliot. You keep it safe. Yep yep yep.

Spyro: Nope nope nope. I'm not a carrier. Get off. (Starts running) You're a dragon. Now start flying.

Wendy: OPEN YOUR WINGS, ELLIOT! OPEN! OPEN!

Elliot: No! No!

Spyro: You can fly! Now open your little wings!

Wendy: Up, Elliot! High! High like you're flying!

Elliot: DANGER!

Wendy: Where, Elliot?

Elliot: Th-th-there! Ahead!

(The kids bumped into a dragon skeleton and Spyro turned around but heard a scream. Spyro stopped and the skeleton's bones flew right at a young black dragoness.)

Spyro: Cynder! It's you. What happened? Why are you so frightened?

Cynder: Frightened? Me? (Laughs) Why are you so frightened?

Spyro: We're not frightened. Are we?

Wendy: Nope nope.

Cynder: Well, you should. I was to reunite with the other dark dragons. But I chose to come back to warn you. I...met...A GNORC!

Elliot: *Gasp* GNASTY GNORC! (Jumps on Spyro's neck in fear)

Spyro: Come on, Cynder. Gnasty Gnorc is dead. He fell into the hole of the canyon.

Cynder: And THAT'S where he met ME!

Wendy: Oh, dear brave Cynder.

Elliot: Dear brave Cynder.

Cynder: Yes, I am brave.

Spyro: Gnasty Gnorc is DEAD!

Cynder: My father told me purple dragons have very small brains. (Jumps on driftwood) I was all alone in the near dark. Just the gnorc and me. I can hear him breathing. (Breathes and roars)

Wendy: *Gasp*

Cynder: And I can see one big, ugly eye, looking for me.

Wendy: *Gasp*

Cynder: *Roars*

Wendy: What did you do? Huh? Huh?

Cynder: I walked right up to him. I looked him straight in the eye. And then... (Jumps and roars)

(Wendy was launched away from the kids after Cynder made that move. When Wendy landed, she heard someone snoring. It came from a bush. Behind the bush was a grey dragon egg.)

Wendy: Hello? Hello?

(The egg cracked, and the young dragon's eyes saw Wendy. When the water dragon was about to look in the egg, the crack closed.)

Wendy: You should come out. You should because you are late. Yes you are. Yep yep yep. (Pulls the cracked part away) Come out. You are all alone. Are you not scared? Huh?

(But the dragon just fell asleep again, so Wendy removed the rest of the egg away from the dragon.)

Wendy: We're going to the Valley of Warfang. You can come with us. Yes you can. Um...you are a needle dragon. So we will call you Sharp. *Giggles*

(The dragon finally got out of the bush and ate all the leaves in the bush. Then he fell asleep again. Wendy decided to use a piece of fruit to have Sharp follow the kids.)

The Chronicler: So the hungry dragons set off for the Valley of Warfang. There hasn't been such a team before. A light dragon, a dark dragon, a water dragon, an earth dragon and a needle dragon. But the kids all know that if they lost there way, they would starve. Or end up in Gnasty Gnorc's stomach.

Spyro: Hm...dragon fruit grows where there's lots of water. If we follow this water... *Sniffs*

Elliot: No dragon fruit here. And I'm still hungry.

Wendy: I'm still hungry, too. (Falls into the water)

Spyro: *Sniff, sniff* Can you smell something.

Elliot: *Sniff* I... *Sniff* I... *Sniff* I smell...I smell...I smell...Hm...Wendy.

Wendy: You smell me? *Giggles*

Spyro: I smell water. I smell... *Sniff* DRAGON FRUIT!

Wendy: Look! Dragon fruit!

Cynder: THE VALLEY OF WARFANG! I FOUND IT! *Laughs*

Spyro: Cynder, stop it!

Cynder: I found it! Hee!

(Suddenly, the earth began to shake.)

Wendy: Earthquake!

Spyro: Let's get out of here! Come on!

Wendy: Come on! Sharp, hurry up!

Spyro: Wendy! Sharp! Get out of there!

Wendy: *Gasp*

(Suddenly a bunch of dragons came and went to eat the fruit on the tree the kids found. Cynder was mad when she saw what the dragons were doing.)

Cynder: They're eating our food! Look what they're doing! They're so greedy! What about me! I'M STILL HUNGRY!

Elliot: You're hungry? I headed all the way to the top! Now we got the Valley of Warfang and still got no dragon fruit! *Sigh* We'd be hungry...FOREVER! (Starts crying)

Spyro: Oh, Elliot, Cynder's wrong. This isn't the Valley of Warfang.

Wendy: This is not a valley of anything. Nope nope nope.

Spyro: Well, we better go down there and see if there's anything left.

(The kids went down below the cave they were in and spotted a tall tree with fruit.)

Spyro: Elliot, do you think you can fly up there?

Elliot: No! No!

Wendy: Elliot, do not feel sad. It is alright. Many things do not fly. Rocks, trees, sticks, Sharp.

(Spyro stood on his back legs with his front legs holding the tree trunk and Elliot was on his head and Wendy jumped on as well. But when Spyro got close to the leaves, Elliot jumped in fear.)

Spyro: Whoa! Hey!

Elliot: No!

Spyro: Elliot, you should push TOWARD the branches.

(Wendy tried to push Elliot to the branches, but it was no use. The leaves were too high. So Sharp helped.)

Spyro: Alright, Sharp. Not too fast.

(But Sharp didn't listen pushed Spyro's body too fast.)

Spyro: Not to fast. HEY! NOT TOO FAST!

(Suddenly the kids were thrusted upwards, making them scream. Elliot was scared as he looked down. Then Wendy accidentally threw Elliot off of Spyro, making Cynder laugh as she watched.)

Cynder: *Laughs* YOU FOUR LOOK SO RIDICULOUS! *Laughs*

(Finally Elliot reached the leaves and moved his arms so the fruit will fall with Wendy giving him support. Then Spyro fell as Sharp got off him. Then a pile of fruit were under Spyro's feet.)

Spyro: WENDY, ELLIOT, COME DOWN HERE! WE GOT DRAGON FRUIT!

(Wendy jumped down but Elliot stayed on a branch in fear.)

Wendy: FLY, ELLIOT!

(Elliot jumped off the branch and opened his wings.)

Spyro: FLY, ELLIOT! FLAP YOUR WINGS!

(But Elliot still couldn't fly and fell into the pile of fruit.)

Elliot: I flew?

Wendy: *Sigh*

Spyro: Come on, Cynder. We got dragon fruit.

Cynder: I can get my own dragon fruit.

(So she charged at a tree with fruit as well, but her charge wasn't strong enough. So Spyro grabbed a mouthful of fruit and tossed them to Cynder after she did one more charge. Then the young dragon ate as much as she fill.)

Cynder: See? I can take care of myself, all by myself. I'm not afraid to be alone. And I'm not afraid of Gnasty Gnorc! I don't need to eat with any of you.

Spyro: Don't worry, there isn't Gnasty Gnorc anymore.

Wendy: *Gasp* Gnasty Gnorc! Sharp! Ahem!

(So Cynder fell asleep on her own. Then Wendy, Elliot and Sharp slept with her while Spyro was alone.)

Spyro: *Sigh* There isn't Gnasty Gnorc anymore.

(Spyro sadly went to his sleeping spot in a footprint and looked at the rest of his friends every once in a while until the young dragon laid down. Wendy tried to fall asleep, but Cynder, Elliot and Sharp were snoring too loud. So Wendy went to sleep with Spyro, making the young dragon smile. Then Elliot and Sharp joined in. Suddenly Cynder was cold and saw that the other dragons beside her were gone. So she went to join the kids. Spyro let her join by sleeping under his arm. The kids fell into a deep and peaceful sleep until the sun went up. Cynder woke up, hearing a growl. She took a peek and saw Gnasty Gnorc coming their way.)

Cynder: *Gasp* Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!

Spyro: Hey! Stop that!

Cynder: SH! It's Gnasty Gnorc.

Spyro: Cynder, stop it!

Cynder: HE'LL EAT US! HE'LL EAT US! RUN!

Spyro: CYNDER, COME BACK! (Turns and sees Gnasty Gnorc)

(The kids ran off to get away from the monster but Spyro left his mother's leaf behind.)

Spyro: DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP GOING!

(The kids kept running until they reached an opening that was too small for Gnasty. The kids got to the opening as Gnasty struggled to get through.)

Cynder: Now will you believe me?

Spyro: I'm sorry. We're safe now.

Cynder: Nobody's safe with you.

(Then Spyro spotted something behind the kids.)

Spyro: Look! It's the rock that looks like a dragon, just like my mother said. WE'RE GOING THE RIGHT WAY! THE WAY TO THE VALLEY OF WARFANG!

**Me: Alright, Spyro and his friends are close to their new home. Just one more chapter until the kids finally kill Gnasty Gnorc and reunite with their families.**

**Spyro: This was a very cool chapter. And good idea on creating your own costume.**

**Cynder: Yes, it's cool that you did this by doing art.**

**Me: Yes, I am quite and artist. I did the same thing for my Jack Skellington costume last year, using a Jack mask and bow tie and a black coat, a white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the last chapter to the Land Before Time (Spyro Style). I joined the bowling team last weekend.**

**Spyro: Really? When does next practice come?**

**Me: On Sunday. During last practice, I was singing different songs.**

**Cynder: Interesting. Did your coach yell at you?**

**Me: No, she didn't mind. She said she hums while she works. Thank goodness I never got in trouble. So here's the last chapter to the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

The Chronicler: Spyro was wrong about Gnasty Gnorc. But the kids went along and Spyro alone lead them.

(As the kids got closer, they kept getting tired by the minute, but Spyro was still determined to find the four young dragons' families. And his as well.)

Spyro: Come on, get up. We're going the right way, gotta keep moving up. Oh, you can't quit now. What if the Valley of Warfang was just at the top these rocks?

The Chronicler: Though they were sourced out and tired, Spyro urged them all. He has never seen the Valley of Warfang but his heart was telling him they were close. He knew if they kept going, they would make it finally.

(The kids got to the top of the rocks and the air was dusty. When the dust was settled, the kids looked down at the cliff they climbed from the rocks. But it revealed nothing.)

Cynder: THIS IS YOUR VALLEY OF WARFANG? YOU'RE CRAZY! I'M LEAVING!

Spyro: Cynder, we have to keep following the sun.

Cynder: I'm taking the easy way at once.

Spyro: BUT IT'S THE WRONG WAY!

Cynder: Who says?

Spyro: MY MOTHER!

Cynder: Then she's a stupid light dragon, too.

Spyro: Take that back!

Cynder: Never!

Spyro: TAKE IT BACK!

Cynder: NO!

(Suddenly, Spyro charged at Cynder and they tumbled down the rock cliff while they fought. Then Sharp tipped over the edge.)

Wendy: Sharp!

Elliot: SHARP! STOP!

(Then the three dragon came tumbling from the rock cliff and saw Spyro and Cynder continuing their fight. They kept charging at each other and throwing each other. Sharp, Wendy and Elliot took cover behind a rock.)

Wendy: SHARP!

Cynder: Take that!

(Cynder threw Spyro, making the young dragon bump into the rock the other dragons were hiding in. Then Spyro threw Cynder, too, but she jumped and did a big charge at Spyro, knocking him off his feet. The poor dragon was bleeding on his front right leg and left shoulder. Then the young dragon began to cry. But in anger, not sadness.)

Spyro: Go on! Go the wrong way! We don't need you with us anyway! Come on, we've got to keep going. Come on!

Wendy: Cynder's way sure is easier.

Elliot: I think so, too.

(Spyro couldn't believe what he heard and decided to do his journey alone again. Then Elliot decided to follow.)

Elliot: WAIT! WAIT! DON'T BE ANGRY! WAIT!

(But the earth dragon fell backwards before he could catch up with Spyro. Then Wendy and Sharp went to follow Cynder.)

Wendy: Cynder, wait for us. We're coming with you, Cynder. Cynder, Sharp, wait!

(The kids went to the wrong side of the great volcanos and unbeknownst to the dragons, bad things will happen to them.)

Wendy: I-I wish Spyro was here with us now.

Elliot: M-m-m-me, too.

Wendy: Sharp! Sharp, we must not stop! We must stay together!

(Sharp didn't listen as he pulled on a little dry weed. With Cynder and Elliot, they got to a tar pit. Suddenly an earthquake occurred, so Cynder jumped over a gap in desperation but she accidentally dropped Elliot into the tar.)

Elliot: CYNDER, I FELL OFF! CYNDER! WENDY! SHARP! HELP!

(With Wendy and Sharp, things were no better. They were stuck on a rock as lava was rising. Spyro heard Wendy's cries for help and went to help her.)

Wendy: HELP, CYNDER! CYNDER, WHERE ARE YOU? (Sees Spyro) SPYRO!

Spyro: WENDY!

Wendy: Help, Spyro!

Spyro: Hang on, I'm coming!

(So Spyro ran to help the two dragons by pushing another rock into the lava. Wendy nearly fell into the lava but Sharp saved her.)

Spyro: Quick, this way!

(So the kids ran to find the second dragon who was in trouble: Elliot.)

Spyro: HANG ON, ELLIOT!

Elliot: Spyro! Wendy! Sharp! Oh, I am SO happy!

Spyro: That's Elliot!

(Wendy tried to pull Elliot out of the tar, but Wendy fell in instead.)

Wendy: HELP!

Spyro: WENDY! Elliot, pull!

(The kids kept trying to save their friend from her doom, but instead they all fell in. With Cynder, things were much worse. She was chased by gnorcs. She tried to get away but soon she was overpowered.)

Cynder: *Screams* HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP!

(Then the gnorcs were scared away by a dark creature, which was Spyro, Wendy, Elliot and Sharp covered in tar. Cynder was scared, too. but the creature came to her.)

Cynder: GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! *Screams* STOP IT! LET GO OF ME! HELP! HELP! ELLIOT! SHARP! WENDY! HELP!

Wendy: Cynder, it is us.

(Cynder was relieved it was her friends, but they dropped her on the ground, making her angry.)

Cynder: I KNEW IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! I KNEW! I DID!

(But the kids just laughed at their little joke they pulled on Cynder.)

Cynder: Oh, get out of my way!

(But as she was walking, Cynder slipped on leftover tar. This made the kids laugh some more. Then Cynder bumped into a salagtite, making the kids laugh harder. So Cynder walked away to be alone.)

Wendy: Cynder?

Spyro: Cynder, come back! Come back!

The Chronicler: Cynder was too proud to admit that she'd gone the wrong way.

(Then Cynder began to cry in despair, worried that she will never see her family again. With the kids, they were playing in a pond when they heard a roar.)

Elliot: *Screams* GNASTY GNORC!

(The kids hid behind a cliff and spotted Gnasty on top of a hill with a cave.)

Wendy: It's Gnasty Gnorc.

Spyro: Let's get rid of him once and for all.

Wendy: What'll we do?

Spyro: Look, we'll have him go into the deep end of the pond. He can swim with that heavy weight. Me and Sharp will push that rock on top of his head, and then he'll fall into the water. Elliot, you whistle when it's just the right spot, where the water gets dark. Now we need some bait.

(Everyone looked at Wendy.)

Wendy: Me? Oh, no no no. No no no. No no no no.

(But the kids let Wendy go no matter how scary it was. Wendy went inside the cave to get Gnasty's attention, but she was scared. She hid behind a rock just her size.)

Wendy: *Screams*

(That got Gnasty's attention, but Wendy was still in her hiding spot so the monster didn't see her. So the young dragon backed away slowly until Gnasty jumped behind her! So the water dragon went outside while Gnasty followed her.)

Spyro: WENDY!

Elliot: WENDY! NO!

(Wendy was OK, since she is a good swimmer. So Elliot whistled the signal to his friends when Gnasty got to a deep spot. So Spyro and Sharp pushed the rock.)

Spyro: Push, Sharp, push with all your might!

(Sharp did what Spyro told him, which gave extra strength to push the rock, but it was still slow. So Elliot distracted Gnasty by throwing a pebble at him. Elliot laughed but Gnasty got so mad he hit the cliff, making Elliot fall off the cliff itself. Then Gnasty blew air at Elliot. But when Elliot got in the air, he flapped his wings.)

Elliot: I'm flying. I'm flying! I'M FLYING!

Wendy: HELP!

(So Elliot used his new courage to save Wendy from Gnasty, but when he did, the monster jumped onto the rock Spyro and Sharp were pushing. Then the kids heard someone calling.)

Cynder: I'M COMING!

Spyro: Cynder! You're back!

(Cynder pushed the rock with her strong head, and Gnasty fell in the water but Elliot did, too. The kids thought Elliot died under there and began to cry.)

Wendy: *Sniffle* He was...my friend. Poor Elliot. *Sniffle*

(The kids continued their journey while Wendy stayed while mourning for her friend.)

Wendy: Poor, poor Elliot. *Sniffle* Elliot.

(Suddenly she heard panting. It was Elliot!)

Elliot: Stop! You went without...Elliot?

Wendy: ELLIOT! YOU'RE SAFE! YEP YEP YEP YEP YEP!

(With Spyro, he saw his mother's spirit in the clouds. Then she whispered faintly.)

Mother: Spyro...Spyro...

Spyro: MAMA!

Mother: Spyro...

Spyro: Mama, I tried everything you told me. But it's just too hard. I'll never find the Valley of Warfang.

(Spyro began to cry, having the same feeling Cynder had when she abandoned the kids for a while. Then Spyro's mother flew away.)

Spyro: Mama? Mama? DON'T GO, MAMA! DON'T GO!

(Then Spyro ran to his mother and got to a cavern which lead to where his mother stopped. Then a light came out of her heart, and soon the light spread, revealing a beautiful valley with nothing but fruit and fresh water.)

Spyro: (In awe) The Valley of...Warfang. CYNDER, WENDY, SHARP, ELLIOT, OVER HERE!

(The kids ran to find Spyro and saw what he found.)

Wendy: SPYRO, YOU FOUND IT! YEP YEP YEP!

Spyro: We did it! WE DID IT TOGETHER!

(The kids were so happy they ran to see their families.)

The Chronicler: The Valley of Warfang was all they dreamed it would be. A land lush and green and full of life. There were waterfalls, some dragon fruit to feast on forever...and more importantly, their families.

(Wendy introduced her brothers and sisters to Sharp, whom she wanted to adopt as her brother.)

Wendy: This is your new brother, Sharp!

(The young water dragons agreed to let Sharp in their family, even Wendy's parents accepted the young earth dragon. With Elliot, he finally found his mother and five siblings.)

Elliot: MAMA, I'M A DRAGON!

(Elliot's mother and siblings were so happy to see that Elliot was flying. Then Cynder went to reunite with her father.)

Cynder: DADDY!

Cynder's Father: Cynder?

Cynder: Daddy...

(Cynder and her father hugged each other in pure happiness that they finally are together again. What was left to reunite with his family was Spyro.)

The Chronicler: And Spyro found his grandmother and grandfather at last. The same faces he knew on the day of his birth.

(Spyro thought about his entire adventure happily, realizing that a light dragon can get along with dragons that have different elements. Even if one is a dark dragon.)

Cynder: SPYRO! Come on I'll race you!

(The kids ran up a hill and hugged each other, showing that a new friendship has finally started.)

The Chronicler: And they all grew up together in the valley, generation upon generation. Each passing on to the next, the tale of their ancestors' journey to the valley...long ago.

**Me: Wow, such a touching story. That's why I love this movie, shows you that friendship comes in various ways.**

**Spyro: Even with a friend who is bossy at times but soon turns into a close friend.**

**Cynder: I loved the story, too, and I know many Spyro fans will love it, too.**

**Me: Yep, and so far three members of this website added this story to their favorites and two more added it to their watch list. Don't forget to review. And I hope to see you in the sequel of the story, The Valley of Warfang Adventure.**


End file.
